hakunas_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Thesaurus
A Adebowale: Name of the chief of the herbivores (Rhino) Adina: Name of the main character’s mother Animals: The living creatures of Zeinab, living in this world. Axe: usable item that can cut down trees which block the player character’s path. B Banana: Food of the gorillas which needs to be stolen Bugs: Food/Currency of the herbivores Bug Bank: Where all the bugs of the village are stored. Managed by Zawadi. Bushes: Helps the player character hide and avoid enemies Boulders: Movable objects which can crush enemies and break weakened walls. The player character can hide behind them. C Carnivores: the main antagonists in the game. Characters: The main animals living in this world. Cheetah: one of the types of carnivore enemies and runs quicker than other enemies Chekesha: the owner of the entertainment house, the chameleon NPC. Cliff: boulder in game is found on the cliff which is above the ground level Cracks: Weak walls in the game are represented with some cracks on it .They can be broken with boulder Crocodiles: one of the types of carnivorous enemies and are only in the river D Death: player character dies when he loses all hearts. The player loses hearts from coming in contact with enemies. Daewon: the herbivore village and the main hub map of the game. Den: the main encampment of the carnivores. The first dungeon where the player character encounters the Lion Chieftain. Distract: the player character can distract enemies with the use of the stick item. Distracted enemies move away from their normal moving patterns to move to another location for a short while. E Edan: the name of the legendary fire hidden in the mountains. Eilam: the name of the village elder, the elephant. Entertainment House : a mini-game house which is located in the east part of the Daewon Village. F Fennec Fox: the NPCs which when saved give the player character a piece of armor. G Gameplay: The elements making the game playable Gorilla: one of the herbivore animals who live in the Daewon village. They are also the guards of the village. Grass: The game has some grass which can be farmed and collected bugs from it Guards: Some carnivores patrol around some secrets in the map Guru: The gorilla boss who is in the second dungeon, the jungle dungeon. H Hakuna: the player character, the main character and protagonist in the game. A Meerkat whose mother is killed by the lion Chieftain. Health Bar: Show the health of Hakuna Herbivores: the main protagonists and allies of the player character. They live in the village of Daewon. Hide: The player can hide inside the bushes and evade the carnivores History: What the herbivores and the carnivores actually lived, legends apart. Holes: Some holes are filled with pikes and hurts. Others can transport you are anything else in the lower level. Hyenas: One of the main enemies of the game. I Ibubesi: name of the Lion Chieftain. Ingwe: Name of the mercenary Cheetah based in the savanna. Find him to get an unlimited resource of free meat. Inventory: Wheel where the items are stocked Items: The items Hakuna will use to get Edan. J Jakira: Name of the teacher, an owl, which has been adopted by the village for her incredible knowledge. Jungle: Based in the South, South-East of the village. Vegetation everyzhere, huge trees everywhere are really green. Jump: The game has some holes which can be crossed by jumping over them which is automated by the enemy cannot cross the holes K Kijani: Name of the jungle K.O.: When a carnivore is hit by the environment, he will be knocked-out L Leopard: An enemy which you find only in the jungle. When you’re close of their tree, they jump down on you and if they miss their jump, they run after until you hide yourself. Line of sight: The enemy has some region in front of them as their line of sight which denoted their visibility Lion: One of the main enemies of the game. Locations: The places of this world. Lumberjacks: The Lumberjacks are based in the jungle. They send wood to Deawon. M Meerkat: Hakuna is one of them, they are fewer in the village and doesn’t show themselves because of their timidity. They are farmers. Mountain: Based at the extreme East of the map. Accessible from the savannah and from the jungle. The Edan Fire is hidden in this mountain. Meat pieces: The player can use the meat pieces to evade the carnivores Mythology: The beliefs of the inhabitants of Xolani N Naja Snake: They patrol in a really small predefined path. When they see the character, they stops and try to spit venom at him on a medium distance. They never chase the character but their venom hurts the character. NPC: the game has some herbivores as NPC which are must be saved from carnivores or some NPC helps to learn skills to the player Nyack: A mole which roams around the village, digging tunnels everywhere. Even if he wants to reach the sea, his love for bugs won’t make achieve this dream. O Otieno: Husband of Jakra. Write books and organize the library. Owls: They flew from Europe and arrived in the village. They loved the place and they decided to teach their knowledge to the village. Jakira teach the children at the school and her husband Otieno write books and organize the library. P Poison Jar: Use it to poison the corpses or any meat the carnivores are eating to make them fall asleep. Poisoned meat: The player can use poisoned meat to make the Lion to eat them and get drowsy Push: The boulder on the cliff can be rolled down by pushing them Q Quest: Objective to save the village. Quit: After a game over, or pressing start, the player can quit the game after an auto save. R Raid: The carnivores come to the village and try to invade the herbivores Resources: The main ressources letting the inhabitants to live. Revenge: The player Hakuna wants to take revenge on the Lion which killed his mother Rhinoceros: The Rhinoceros came with their Chief Adebowale to help protecting Daewon from the attacks of the carnivores. Rivalry: The Lions and the Hyenas hate each other. They will directly attack as soon as they encounter each other and forget the main character. S Secret zone: The game has some secret places in the map Spikes holes: If the character jump inside, he is teleported out of the hole and is hurt. Stealth: Hakuna can crawl to pass in stealth mode. He won’t be seen if he does it in the bushes. Stick: The first item Hakuna get. He can launch pebbles with it, useful to male boulders fall and roll over. T Talha: The chief Lumberjack which manage the lumberjacks to provide wood to Daewon. Talk to him to get the axe after some spent bugs. Temple of Zeinab: The dungeon of the jungle and where lies one of the gems and the home of the mighty Gorilla Guru. Tensions: The Herbivores and the Carnivores hate each other. Trees: Some of the trees, the which looks weaker than the other ones, can be cut by the axe and falls down to create a platform or/and K.O. and enemy. U Underground: the black holes can transport you in the underground where you can find a lot of bugs or many secrets. Use: To use any of the items, press A V Vashti: The beautiful secret cave where lies Edan, locked by the two gems. Place them back at the entrance to access the inside. Villages: Some herbivores prefer stay outside of the main city Daewon, on their own. The lumberjacks, for example, live in a small village in the jungle. Volunteer: The player whose mother is killed by the Lion comes forward to go for a adventure to bring the Holy Fire W Water: Where the crocodiles live and starts from the mountain Yohance and cross the whole world. Warthog: Really friendly animals and have an amazing sense of management. X Xolani: name of the savanna Y Yohance: Name of the mountain. Z Zawadi: name of the Warthog Zeinab: The animals’ God